


Somewhere Only We Know

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Talking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 你在锦绣谷遇到了克罗米。





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> 参《十日谈》的短文，第十日主题是“回忆”。没玩8.2，总之是锦绣谷突袭的间隙。

哦嗨！真没想到能在这儿见到你，啊不是，我就知道会在这儿见到你，毕竟这个时间点刚好是恩佐斯入侵的中场休息时间……进展还顺利吗？尽管我可以预知这条时间线的后续，但你懂的，就像愿望说出来就不灵了。

好吧好吧，不跟你开玩笑了，看在你这么努力帮助锦绣谷恢复原样的份儿上，这杯我请！怎么样？我跟那些熊猫人比可大方多了吧？………………哎？我的钱币样式已经不流通了？那这个呢？这个也不行？

来回旅行太多次连货币都会带错呢……真抱歉。我在这里做什么？这不是很显而易见吗——我在这儿休息，和你一样。任务？你当我是24小时不停转的时间机器吗？我也需要歇歇的！尤其是保持了那——么长的龙形态之后，变成侏儒享受一下凡人的生活实在是太惬意了……

你想听……什么？听着，未来是不可以被透露的……嗯？你想听其他时间线发生过的事？我还以为你在时光之穴见过的混乱场面已经够多的了。嗯……让我想想……嘿！别提我莫名其妙死去的那条线！我正在捋呢，时间线可是比十头牦牛身上的毛还要多和复杂。……好吧。凑近点儿。我接下来要说的东西，你可是除了我之外第一个知道的。

那是很久以前的一次旅行，呃，工作了。或许是我们在龙眠神殿见面之前。我去处理一条对我们造成了很大影响的时间线。虽然不是我见过最坏的时间线，但那里的情况还是很糟糕……别，别问我最坏是什么样子，也别问我你是不是还活着。总之，我们这些年经历的危机在那儿几乎同时发生了，凡人种族自不用说，就连我们巨龙一时间都难以自保，我是说真的！要不是找到存有一丝希望的契机，我都要失败地回去跟诺兹多姆报告了……你想想，天灾啊，恶魔啊，还有堕落的大地守护者和古神之类的，他们要是同时出现在艾泽拉斯，那简直是乱成一锅粥了！但是呀，他们可不像联盟和部落那样，各自占据一方大陆，就能定下什么和平协定的；他们当然是要为了各自的最终目的而争斗啦，死亡之翼和恶魔甚至还有过短暂的合作，基于他们都希望让这个世界生灵涂炭。巫妖王？巫妖王还是需要死去的人来充实天灾军团的，但其他势力连死人都不想留下。

而在这期间，就是我动手修复的机会了。我先去找了那个时间线的诺兹多姆，然后帮忙把仍存活的凡人种族保护起来，虽然其中有很多英雄已经战死或失踪，不过我们还是集合起了一股力量。之后……之后就是漫长的战争了，凡人种族的潜力真是不可估量，好几次我以为时间线要崩溃的时候他们都出乎意料地把情况挽救了回来，先是死亡之翼，随后天灾、恶魔、古神……都被一一打倒了，付出了漫长的时间与巨大的牺牲后，千疮百孔的艾泽拉斯终于回到了凡人可以好好生活的状态。顺带一提，那个时间线的我似乎去其他时间线了，所以那里只有一个我。

后来？没有后来，这条时间线很快消失了。

你怎么一副很惊讶的样子？难道我以前没有跟你提起过吗？好吧我似乎确实没有。像这样对主时间线影响重大的时间线，通常都会在修复之后自行消失，是的，所有的东西都会，包括我自己。我是说……那个时间线的我自己。

照你的说法，我岂不是杀了我自己吗？别开玩笑了哈哈哈哈这一点儿也不好笑……你应该明白我们青铜龙的职责是什么，你目前所在的这条时间线才是最最重要的，否则我们也用不着费劲去这样那样的时空了不是吗？如果我不出手引导其他的时间线走回正轨，主时间线紊乱会造成的后果可是会比那些时间线的灾难要可怕得多！

这些问题你还是留着自己思考吧，我得回去——唉，我得回去工作了，时间线可不会自己修复。答应我，之后如果再遇见我也别重提我告诉你的这些，好吗？我不能保证下次你见到的我还是这个我。听不懂也没关系，总之别再说就行了，也别告诉其他人。好啦，是你自己想听的哦，现在你是唯一一个知晓那条曾经存在过的时间线的凡人了，所以它并非不留痕迹地消失殆尽，对吗？

我们下次再见喽！


End file.
